This project investigates the clinical and neuropathologic alterations produced in early sheep fetuses by exposure to asphyxia and to infusion of hyperosmolar solutions at different stages of pregnancy, at birth, and during the newborn period. It correlates patterns of brain injury produced with physiologic changes observed at the time of asphyxia or hyperosmolar treatment.